The field of the invention is in the accelerometer art and more particularly in that of accelerometers having opto-electric sensing elements.
Acceleration switches and sensors are well known in the prior art. Generally they consist of a spring supported mass with the movement of the mass mechanically linked to the slider of a potentiometer or otherwise coupled to a means for indicating or switching. The prior art devices are generally large and not readily adaptable for high values of acceleration. In addition, they have contacts that are susceptible to corrosion, contaminants, and varying pressure levels, all of which greatly decreases their long-term reliability whether in the active or inactive state in the interim. Acceleration sensors are widely used in the monitoring of launching operations of projectiles, missiles, and rockets. To properly design high-speed transportation equipment, it is necessary to know the effects on structures and people when they are submitted to known magnitudes of accelerating forces. In all these instances, acceleration measuring and detecting instruments are required.